Avant la Folie
by TheExpress
Summary: One Shot. La guerre a pris fin depuis peu, la famille Potter décimé. Dans un coin d'Angleterre, Alice et Franck ne savent pas encore que le sort que leur a réservé le destin est bien pire que la mort. Dernier instant de leurs vies.


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Alice Londubat, ni Franck Londubat, tout appartient à JK Rowling. ( Ça change de d'habitude ! )

**Avant La Folie**

Dans un petit village au Sud de Londres, le soleil se levait et éclairait la rue déserte. Un matin ordinaire pour une personne ordinaire. Une journée qui s'annonce extraordinaire pour les résidents du numéro 26. Alice et Franck Londubat fêtait leur deux ans de mariages. Une union faîtes d'amour, de sincérité et de confiance. Une union entre Alice Hrbaty, sang-mêlé, Auror au sein du ministère de la Magie et Franck Londubat, sang-pur et également Auror.

La première grande guerre des sorciers sur le sol britannique venait de prendre fin. Lord Voldemort, plus connue sous le pseudonyme de Vous-Savez-Qui avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Dans sa folie meurtrière et dans son chemin pour le pouvoir, il avait attaqué la famille Potter, tuant de sang froid Lily et James Potter, mais échouant à achever le dernier rejeton de la famille, Harry Potter désormais baptisé par le monde magique : Le Survivant.

En ce 7 Novembre, l'ambiance était à l'allégresse dans la petite demeure des Londubat, les deux époux étaient heureux et épanoui, regardant leur fils unique s'amusait avec les legos magiques que lui avaient offert la mère de Franck. Un voile de nostalgie passa sur le visage rond d'Alice en imaginant que ça aurait pu être eux deux mort, et la famille Potter épanoui. Albus Dumbledore, leur avait parlé de la prophétie, de ceux qui l'avait par trois défiés, du garçon qui serait né lorsque mourrait le septième mois. Mais le hasard et le destin avait voulu que Voldemort pose son dévolu sur l'héritier Potter.

" Ta mère passe à quelle heure prendre Neville ? " demanda la voix douce d'Alice.

" Elle ne devrait pas tarder. " sourit en retour Franck, prenant avec délicatesse la main de sa femme.

Pour leur deux ans de mariage, leur premier en tant qu'homme et femme libre de leurs mouvements, Franck en bon mari, avait décidé d'emmener sa femme dans un lieu mystérieux. Un lieu qui leur rappellerai les raisons de leurs unions. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, par réflexe les deux adultes se saisirent de leurs baguettes magiques qu'ils pointèrent sans sourciller en direction de la porte.

" La guerre est fini, mon fils. " fit la voix fatiguée du dame.

Dans l'ouverture de la porte se tenait la silhouette longiligne d'Augusta Londubat, mère de Franck, qui comme à son habitude était vêtu de ses vêtements les plus étranges. Sa robe d'un vert émeraude, son étole de renard, son chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et son fameux sac à main rouge n'étaient pas la tenue vestimentaire la plus discrète pour venir chercher un bébé de bas âge dans une ville rempli de moldus.

" Mère, il suffisait de frapper. " soupira de soulagement Franck, enlaçant avec affection la femme qui lui avait donné naissance.

" Mon esprit est un peu sénile ses derniers temps, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. " rétorqua habillement la vieille dame.

Le rire cristallin d'Alice détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère, la relation belle-mère/belle-fille était en réalité idéale entre les deux, Franck en était même venu à soupçonné l'existence d'un éventuel complot entre les deux femmes concernant l'éducation du jeune Neville.

" Une tasse de Thé, Augusta? " questionna poliment Alice.

" Ça ira, mon fils s'impatiente de sortir et il me tarde de passer une journée avec mon petits-fils." répondit en toute simplicité Madame Londubat, prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

" Encore merci, mère. " se précipita d'ajouter Franck.

" Tututu, tu sais très bien que pour passer du temps avec le petit Neville je suis là jour et nuit. " sermona Augusta.

Les deux mariés se regzrderent un instant puis se tournant vers la matriarche Londubat s'appreterent à émettre des conseils sur l'entretien de leurs fils. Conseil qui ne sortirent jamais de leurs bouches.

" Je sais m'occuper d'un enfant, au cas où vous l'auriez oubliés tout les deux, j'ai su t'élever convenablement Franck. "

Franck et Alice se détendirent rapidement, visiblement soulagés par la réponse que venait de leur donner Augusta. Il se devait d'être rassuré, c'était la première fois qu'il laissait leur fils seul depuis sa naissance, le serment fait à Dumbledore les obligeant à rester cacher durant la dernière année. Un petit rot s'échappa de la gorge du bébé, faisant sourire avec tendresse les trois adultes, puis se vêtant de leur blouson, Alice et Franck se pencherent sur Neville.

" Ne fais pas de bêtise mon amour, grand-mère est là pour toi. " taquins Alice, embrassant avec affection le front de son fils.

" On se revoit ce soir, chéri. Je te promet que je jouerai au lego magique avec toi. " ricana Franck, imitant le dernier geste de sa femme.

Puis les deux époux partirent à l'aventure, par cette journée d'automne particulièrement venteuse. Par moment des averses de pluie venaient déposer des gouttes d'eau sur les visages souriant des deux amoureux.

" Regarde. " murmura Franck à l'oreille d'Alice, désignant un lieu de sa main.

" Mais... " bégaya la jeune femme. " C'est la ruelle où tu as demandé ma main. " s'écria-t-elle finalement.

Un sourire nostalgique se mit à envahir le visage du mari, qui repris la parole aussitôt :

" Tu te rappelles ? On peux dire que c'était une demande raté. "

" Maladroite plutôt. " ricana Alice, serrant fortement la main de son mari.

" J'ai jamais regretté d'avoir fait cela sans l'accord de ma famille.. " commença Franck.

" Je sais.. " coupa Alice, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son époux.

" La guerre nous a changé. " souffla-t-il.

" Qui n'a t-elle pas changé ? " argumenta Alice. " Beaucoup des gens que nous connaissons sont morts. Marlène. Les frères Prewett. Lily. James. Mais pour eux nous nous devons de vivre une vie normal, et d'éduquer notre fils pour que jamais il n'oublie le sacrifice qu'on fait nos amis. "

Durant un court instant, aucun des deux sorciers ne parla, chacun pensant avec amertume aux vies perdus lors de cette guerre, chacun pensant à la vie qui désormais s'offrait à eux.

" J'ai hâte de voir Neville être en âge de voler. " commenta Franck.

" Si il est aussi doué que moi sur un balai il ne risque pas d'aller bien loin. " rigola franchement Alice.

Franck fut contaminé par le rire de sa femme, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait jadis épousé. Sa gaieté, sa joie de vivre et également son tempérament bien trempé. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait jamais cessé de repenser à ce qu'il allait faire, détachant ses doigts de ceux de la femme qu'il aimait. Respirant un grand coup, il se positionna en face d'elle, puis s'agenouilla :

" La première guerre a forcé bon nombres d'entre nous à se marier par peur de ne jamais pouvoir vivre un tel moment. Nous sommes sortis indemmes et vivants de tout cela. Notre amour, notre mariage, tout cela a été récompensé par la naissance de notre magnifique fils, sans aucun doute le plus beau garçon qui foulera le marbre de Poudlard dans dix ans. Mais j'ai envie de te le redemander, Alice Londubat, né Hrbaty, pour marquer notre nouvelle vie voudrais-tu m'épouser une seconde fois? "

Alliant le geste à la parole, il sortit de sa poche le magnifique anneau de famille que lui avait confié sa mère plus tôt dans la semaine après des jours de recherche dans le Manoir Londubat. Ses yeux petillaients d'amour, de fierté et attendait la réponse d'une Alice totalement déboussolée, émue et qui sentait inconsciemment les larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Elle n'en n'avait jamais doutée, elle aimait Franck plus que tout au monde, il la faisait se sentir unique, belle, intelligente et savoureuse. S'apprêtant à répondre, elle fut coupé par une voix qu'elle aurait aimée ne jamais entendre :

" Que c'est mignon ! Le traître à son sang redemande en mariage la sang de bourbe. "

" Lestrange. " grogna Franck, tâtonnant sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette.

" Expelliarmus. " fit une voix dans l'ombre, faisant voler les baguettes des deux aurors. " Ne vous a-t-on pas enseignés à l'école des Aurors de toujours restés sur vos gardes. Père serait déçu de voir à quoi ressemble les troupes d'élites de son très cher ministères. "

" Barty.. " s'étouffa Franck, en voyant la personne sortir de l'obscurité.

" En personne, cousin. Callidora Black serait déçu de voir ce qu'est devenu son petits-fils. "

" Et Charis serait déçue de voir que tu es devenu un être abjecte assoiffé de sang. " ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Franck.

Alice s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut violemment percuté par un Silencio non-prononce.

" Reste à ta place sang de bourbe. " cracha Bellatrix. " Les moldus ne t'ont-ils pas appris à ne pas interrompre les réunions de famille. "

" La guerre est finie. Votre maître est mort, partez avant que quelqu'un vous attrape. " supplia littéralement Franck, en voyant le filet de sang couler de la bouche de sa femme.

" Justement. Nous sommes là pour le venger, cousin. " ricana Barty. " Vous, qui hurler p, qui célébrer la mort du plus grand sorcier de ce dernier siècle. Une punition digne de ce nom doit avoir lieu. "

" J'ai un fils.. " tenta Franck.

" Qui subira le même sort que son père. " coupa Lestrange, un sourire sadique sur le visage. " Le sang souillé ne doit pas circuler dans ses veines. Nous allons l'aider à se sentir libre. " ricana-t-elle, la folie défigurant son visage.

Inconsciemment, Franck se rapprocha du corps silencieux de sa femme. Ne répondant pas à la remarque de Lestrange. Il croisa les yeux marrons de celle qu'il aimait, des yeux effrayé mais rassuré de voir son mari à ses côtés. Aucun des deux n'entendit le sort lancés conjointement par les deux mangemorts. Seul leur cris de douleurs déchiraient la ruelle, leurs regards ne se détachant pas l'un de l'autre. Et le processus EUR lieu encore et encore, les cris faiblissant à chaque maléfice reçu, tandis que leur regard continuait de se noyer dans celui de l'autre. Aucune larme ne coulant. Juste un amour infini brulant dans leurs iris, plus aucune mot n'était nécessaire pour exprimer le sentiment qui les avait unis par le passé, qui les unissait aujourd'hui et qui les unirais à jamais.

" Endoloris. " firent une énième fois les mangemorts, la joie dans la voix perceptible aux oreilles de quiconque passeraient par là.

Chacun des deux époux reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, faisant quitter le contact visuel qui avait duré jusque là. Par pur réflexe, simultanément, Alice et Franck tendirent leurs mains dans la même direction. Attrapant une dernière fois la main de l'être aimé, les jointures blanches pour ne pas lâcher prise malgré la douleur que chacun ressentait. Leurs esprits à tout les deux tournés en direction de Neville qui les attendait au Manoir Londubat. Que plus jamais il n'aurait la chance de revoir.

Un énième sort vint les touchés, tous avaient arrêtés de compter le nombre qui les avaient touchés, cela n'avait désormais plus d'importance. Un de plus. Encore. La souffrance déchirant le silence et l'obscurité de cette ruelle si banale mais si magnifique à la fois. Cette ruelle qui marquait la fin de leurs existences mais qui avait marqué le scellement de leurs amours mutuels.

" Oui, je le veux.. Franck Londubat .. " murmura dans un effort surhumain Alice.

Un mince sourire illumina le visage respectif des deux amoureux, la douleur ne comptant plus, uniquement remplacé par la force de ce qui les avait amené ici. Encore. Un sort vint les toucher, et comme un signe du destin, leurs mains perdirent contact, tombant à même le sol, tandis que la pluie se mettaient à tomber sur les corps désormais vivant mais inertes des deux sorciers. Le regard dans le vide, ayant perdu toute trace d'humanité tandis que la folie meurtrière de Barty et Bellatrix continuait de meurtrir leurs carcasse. Encore et encore. Mais désormais plus rien ne s'échappait de leurs gorges, juste un râle de leur respiration devenu méconnaissable. Leurs dernières images en tête, celle de leurs petit Neville enfilant les legos magiques. Ne voyant pas arriver les renforts, bien trop tard pour être sauvé. Inconscient de ce qui se déroulait, les yeux ouverts fixant le mur en face d'eux. Une unique larme perlant des yeux d'Alice. Eux qui désormais seraient connus dans le monde magique comme les amoureux maudits, torturés à la folie. Seule et unique façon de faire disparaître l'amour qui les unissaient.

Comme un dernier signe du destin tragique qui se déroulait à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'Augusta Londubat au moment où elle vit son petit-fils, Neville Londubat, se mettre à pleurer silencieusement toutes les larmes que son petit corps lui permettait de verser.


End file.
